This Is How You Remind Me
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: [Complete until further notice] Songfic: Everyone in the tower has a past... But nobody shares the full extent of their past... Until they are reminded of who they really are... Will they be consoled and comforted before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa! I'm back with a song-fic. I'm not really good at these so bare with me. To Nickelback's 'How You Remind Me'. Standard disclaimer applies to both…

**

* * *

This Is How You Remind Me…**

A pale girl with a chakra in the middle of her forehead hovered on the roof of the tower. It was one o'clock in the morning, all of her friends had apparently gone to sleep after the little escapade that had happened just hours earlier. Valuable information was mentioned during the accusations and dis-trust… not to push around a guy who could turn into a beast and take you down in seconds. It's not like all of that really mattered to the rest of the team once everything went back to normal. She was a girl who was always in deep thought; about her past emotions, her present and her future. Could she ever learn how to feel positive without losing control or bringing the Apocalypse? Her answers so far were always negative as she played out a series of scenarios in her mind. Her past had not been a happy one; she hated her only living relation, her father.

He was a demon, a demon who thought he could have it all and would have it all if he tried. But he needed an heir. He had raped a human that he had befriended when he was in human form, thus she was conceived. As soon as she was born, he realised that she would have awesome power and could bring the whole universe to its knees. Her mother wouldn't stand for any of that, but her father wasn't willing to let a pathetic human stand in his way… even if she was his only child's mother. Therefore he killed her in cold blood, right in front of his child's eyes. The memory disturbed her mind every time she saw blood, but as life went on, she soon got used to it. Her father had sent an incarnation of himself into her mind, she was never alone. She had the company of all her other personalities. Even though she knew the full scale of her roots… she never knew who she truly was.

_**Never made it as a wise man**_

A green boy tossed inside his slightly damp bed sheets. Sweat glistened off his leather-feeling skin and soaked his mattress. Nightmares from the escapade before were haunting his sleep. With a roar of frustration he bolted upright and smashed the nearest object in his arms reach. It just so happened to be a photograph of his friends. It was taken a few weeks back, just before his leader began obsessing over their arch nemesis again, but after his delicate alien friend had came back from her home planet after her own flesh and blood tried to marry her off to… he couldn't even say it. The thought about it made him sick. He was a peaceful guy; he loved his tofu and always should up for what he believed in. Normally, he would have let everybody push him around, but he wasn't going to stand for that anymore. Nobody really knew the full extent of his past.

When he was young he contacted a tropical illness called Sakutia which was fatal to humans but not animals. His father was able to save him by combining his DNA with the special atom that animals have to prevent them from the illness. In doing so, his skin turned green and he possessed the power of turning any animal at will. Soon after the incident, his parents died in an accident and he was taken in by a tribe. But soon he caught the eyes of criminals who used him for their own personal gains. When he finally realised what he was doing, he broke free and was adopted by a woman and her husband. In months his step-mother died in the hands of a brother hood. Even though his step-father survived, he ignored his step-son and abandoned him. Even though he knew where he came from… he couldn't help but feel lost.

_**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing**_

A typical martial arts expert splashed ice water over his face. His mind was in turmoil and his body was still recovering from the escapade that happened hours before. He winced as he touched his shoulder but didn't make a verbal sound. He stared at his reflection; a rush of faces took its place. One being the mentor of his existence, one being his father, one being his polar opposite, one being his enemy and the last one to fade away being his un-sung love interest. His faint smile slowly descended into a frown as the worst case scenarios plagued his mind. He didn't want anyone to get into trouble or go through the pain he endured when he was a child. His past waltzed through his mind as he splashed more ice water on his face, sighing and letting out a breath his didn't realised he'd been holding. Obviously to some people, he hadn't been put through enough suffering. Wasn't losing his parents wasn't enough?

Countless weeks he had spent on the streets starving, his deceased parents had always told him to stay on the right side of the law and justice. Just as he was ready to through in the latter and join them… a person who represented justice took him in and blessed him with a good life… he didn't think that getting revenge in evil-doers could be a curse in his young mind. He never realised that loving someone other than your own blood could become a reality; he thought they only belonged in fairy-tales and in the lives of normal people. But then again, what was the meaning of normal anyway? Nobody on his team was 'normal', no body he knew lead a normal life except for those who he carried the burden along with the rest of his team to protect. But would he be able to protect them any longer? Would be able to carry the strain of protecting the innocent, punishing the malice, while living up to the high expectations and caring for those who cared for him? Could he handle it?

_**Tired of living like a blind man**_

A slender well-tanned girl leaned on her stone cold window. Her breathe fogs up the glass pail making the glistening bay view more sinister and spooky. The reflection of dancing lights glitter in her emerald eyes as her fingertips reach out into the night through an open space. She sighs heavily, thinking back towards her dream, or rather nightmare. From the day's current events came the haunting thought of her subconscious. Could it be true? Could the person she loved be enticed by another? She shook her head to shake off the thought, her long auburn locks flowing down her back and sides. A star twinkles out towards her; she futilely reaches out to grasp it while remaining firm on the ground. Her past had certainly had its downs… she couldn't remember once smiling about it… unless she saw her mothers smiling face.

Her planet had been attacked by Psion's; her parents had been slaughtered in front of her eyes, her sister and herself being kidnapped and enslaved by the opposing race, her younger brother fleeing for his life, her sister supposedly dying during slavery… but somehow miraculously comes back from the dead and appears on earth and tried to steal her life away from her. A silent tear slid down the perfectly tanned girl's face. She admitted it to herself a long time ago… she was an alien. An outsider. But somehow, she had managed to find people who would look out for her no matter what. Put even then, she only remember the high times when she saw his smiling face… that face hadn't been smiling in a long time. It was also possible that he cared more for another… her fears were confirmed. She was truly an outsider… and all she craved was for somewhere… she belonged.

_**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling**_

An African-American with cybernetic enhancements types furiously at a clear blue keyboard. Faint patterns of beeps can be heard dispersing around the room. Cosmic computer generated colours flittered from wall to wall. A photographic background displayed itself on his desktop. His human eye softened at the woman… his mother, but he let out a low growl as he saw the man standing next to her with his arm around her… his father. He did this to him, made his the hybrid he was today. His father told him that he couldn't bare losing his wife and son in the same day. Why couldn't he… if he wanted to join them he could always commit suicide or get on the wrong side of a highly respected criminal. Why couldn't he have reacted quicker so that he could save his wife as well? But… it doesn't matter now.

He left S.T.A.R labs a long time ago. It wasn't easy getting here though; day in and day out he had to endure the endless taunts and foul comments from the human race. These derisions made he feel nothing more but a shell of his strong and bold personality. His love for life faltered as his dimensions crumbled into dust as the pain on his heart weighed him down. Sure he could see the world around him in more ways than one… but he didn't feel as if he could feel the world around him in more ways than one. The accident caused by that blob monster melted away half of his body and his fingertips had been rewired with artificial nerves which connected with his natural ones. He had come to terms with his predicament and came to the concluding question… Could he feel just as much as he saw? Or would he only be a robot in everyone else's eyes except for his friends?

_**And this is how you remind me…**_

* * *

Well, that was weird. Just to some this chapter up, I'm basically telling you about the Titans' past and what their un-spoken fears are.

Please tell me what you think… and please review…

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


	2. This Time I'm Mistaken

Konichiwa minna! I have mock exams all week starting tomorrow. Great… so don't blame me if I don't update soon. Standard disclaimer…

_

* * *

Even though she knew the full scale of her roots… she never knew who she truly was._

A crisp breeze ruffled her amethyst hair and encircled her being with frozen fresh air. She left out an anguished breath and floated down from her position. Her feet gently touched the metal tiles as she walked across them towards the edge. Her mind was calm, but in chaos at the same time. Visions of her past and present filled her mind… all coming to the conclusion that she was going to cause the Apocalypse… and that there was no coming back from that action. She would be alone in an endless black atmosphere with no life to live up to; no rules to abide by, no boundaries to keep… and no one to care for. But what would sustain her in that life? Surely all the food would be gone and her body would start to feed off of itself. She would waste away, with nothing to care for… and with no one to care for her. She squeezed her eyes tight and let a burst of sadness flow from her person and into the dark sky above. Taking in a breath she looked up towards the sky and traced the trail that the burst had left.

Dark turquoise ripples simmered through out the atmosphere… she frowned to herself; they weren't there before. Such illusions on happen every thirteenth millennia in its sixth year. The sign was not good. She cast her gaze towards the clear waters below, her reflection perfectly still, not moving to the fluid motions of the marine. She shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't possible… it couldn't be happening now. Her expression was shocked with her mouth slightly parted… but reflection didn't have the same appearance. Instead, it smiled with a calm, sophisticated malevolence aura. Its eyes started to turn from violet to white, from white to black and ultimately black to deep red. She gasped softly and turned away from her reflection as swirls of red, black, white and violet shot out into the sky and swirl into a ball right in front of her. Her eyes widened as she memorised the message…

_**This is how you remind me  
**__**Of what I really am**_

_Even though he knew where he came from… he couldn't help but feel lost._

Shards of glass prickled the outer layer of his skin and he glanced at his room. The mess it had been in and the mess that he had put it in. like a typical teenage boy… he couldn't be bothered to clean it up. Cleanliness of his dwellings never appealed to him, hardly anyone cam into his room except for his best friend or the poor girl he drags in there. They never seemed to mind; after all it was just an extract of his personality… but that wasn't messy at all. But didn't a beast create a disarray of circumstances? What was he really? Man or beast? The events that had taken place hours before was still fresh in his mind. He didn't want to be a danger to his friends… they were the only family that he had left… the only ones that would care and treat him with respect through thick and thin… even though sometimes it seems that the only one who understood him was the girl who would never smile once at his jokes. He had saved her earlier that day; but had to undergo his leader's accusations saying that he had attacked her. She had been unable to stick up for him; she was incapable since she was in a trance to help her heal. His other friends took his leader's side since they all saw the same scene.

His leader soon proved to be rivalry in the chase for the pale girl's heart. He didn't want to compete… but he didn't want to lose her either. But how could a beauty like her have feelings for a beast like him? His fists tightened some more as he leapt from his bed and marched towards the door and down the hallway. On his way, images of the person he felt for and the person he had to compete against raided his mind. It wasn't a pleasant vision… seeing those two together, holding one another. He could always trust his best mate who was his opposite in some ways but mostly alike. He could always trust his alien friend to keep things quiet. He could trust the girl he felt for not to tell anyone how he felt. But he didn't feel as if he could trust his leader, to trust him to do the right thing. He walked past his rival's door and growled. He walked a little further and punched the wall which held the door that led to the roof. He breathed deeply with the thought that fresh air might clear his head. He marched up the stairs and opened the door…

_**This is how you remind me  
**__**Of what I really am**_

She had carefully made her way towards the roof's door and leant against it as the sphere before her had turned into a glittering amethyst. It radiated purple mist in all its glory. She knew it was trying to lure her into touching it, but she wouldn't fall it. She was about to turn the handle until it left her grasp without her will. She felt her body fall back into a pair of strong arms. Her eyes shined even more as they met with bright teal eyes. The figure cursed softly and tried to help her up, but she would move; so it brought her gently to the ground. She stayed frozen in her position as well as thought.

_**It's not like you to say sorry**_

He brushed past her and whispered a quiet sorry. Not seeing a response he took his attention somewhere else. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an entrancing gem. His turned his body fully to get a better view of the jewel. His own eyes started to reflect the colour as he walked cautiously towards it. As soon as he was within a feet of its light, he reached out to touch it. The girls eyes suddenly showed movement as the light started to dim, she couldn't quite put her finger on what caused it until she looked towards the boy who had affection for her. "NO! DON'T!" she yelled as she tried to push him out of the way of the jewels rays. He turned his head around but his hand had already touched the precious stone and seemed glued to it. "I can't move!" he yelled as he felt her arms around his waist trying to remove him from the amethyst. All their attempts were futile as its light engulfed them in an awesome light and separated them with an amethyst dust explosion…

A few minutes after the explosion they woke up with torn and ripped clothes and shook the simmering dust of them. They searched around for each other, but found that they weren't around each other any more. They were on opposite short edges of the tower and looked over the edge to see if the other had fallen over. Relief swept over them as they were no remains of the person's body, only water with a purple hint breaking onto the shore line. The walked backwards while scanning their surroundings to find their other half; unknowingly stepping backwards towards each other. Within moments they felt the sensation of skin on their backs alerted them that someone was near. Slowly, they turned around, hoping it would be each other…

_**I was waiting on a different story**_

They both gasped, screamed and sprang at the same time. Shock and confusion was soon taken over by rage. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they screamed for the incarnation of their fears was standing and glaring at them.

"You're going back where you belong!" he screamed as he charged at his own beastly form.

"You're going back where you belong!" she screamed as her father charged towards her, she quickly reacted by cart-wheeling out of the way and sending energy blasts towards her father.

The young changeling's assault didn't go to plan as he was punched back numerous times. He roared in aggravation as he released his inner beast so that he and his fear were evenly matched.

Her father grew in size as he roared in pain. He quickly charged at her and smacked her across the rooftop. She found her balance in the air and called from her mind her other personalities. The surrounded her in a circle. She screamed loudly as her other personalities whirled around her and into her, turning her indigo cloak white. She breathed in deeply and blasted her father with all her might.

He groaned at the power of the kick but quickly found his balance. The beast charged towards him and tried to cut him off by giving him only one way to turn, over the edge. He decided to defend himself from the beast's attacks with hand-to-hand combat. Punch, punch, jab, kick, slap; various offences were exchange between the two beasts until the young changeling managed to overpower his opponent and send him flying to the other side of the tower.

THUMP She landed with a heavy and cold feeling. Like her own fear was about to control her. She wasn't going to let that happen, not tonight, not ever. Her heart soon turned to fire with fury as her whole body radiated a ghostly white to match her expression. She cried and screamed in a disturbed yet calm light. She made dust and water swirl around her father's image and collide into him mercilessly. She pounded him with all her might while she pulled him over the edge to the waters below.

He breathed in and out raggedly as his body free fall through the lowest atmosphere. He tried to lash out at the beast but he just couldn't. The dust had almost blinded him and the water had almost drowned him. In mid-air he felt himself slow down. He breathing slowed only to erupt again with a shriek of terror. He was paralysed and his corresponding fiend laid a powerful punch to his stomach, sending him down to the waters below even quicker. He yelled as he changed into his human form and lay on the shore line with water lapping at his face and arms.

She smirked down, knowing her father had fallen and walked on top of him…

He looked out towards the water and gasped at what he saw…

_**This time I'm mistaken**_

"Raven?"

* * *

I think I'll leave it there at one of my cliff hangers… Thanxz for the reviews.

**Jadedea**: Wow, didn't think you would review one of my stories. This is a surprise. Thanxz for the compliment. The pairings are going to be BB/Rae and Rob/Star, not too sure about Cyborg yet. Thanxz again. All your stories are great, especially My Frozen Heart!

**lil' LIK Star**: This has to be the quickest update I've ever done. I still haven't said what the event was but its set right after 'The Beast Within' or at least meant to be. Thanxz again, you've been a very loyal reviewer!

Please tell me what you think… please review.

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


	3. Are We Having Fun Yet?

Konichiwa! I'm really starting to hate my head teacher. I mean, who ever thought of practise SATS? Anywayz, enough of my ranting, you just want to read. Standard disclaimer…

_

* * *

Could he handle it?_

He glanced around his bathroom and glared at his reflection. He saw the same face that haunted his very existence and punched the mirror violently. Glass shattered everywhere and mixed in with the running water. He growled low as he heard the noise of nails drumming against a window pail. Silently, he turned off the water and made his way out of the bathroom into his bedroom. His covers had been untouched and his nightclothes scattered to the far side of the room. But what use were they? He hardly slept anyway. But nevertheless he tried. He laid down on his bed and closed his masked eyes. Within moments of finding peace, a thousand screaming voices came to his ear and the same face haunting his mind. He bolted upright with beads of sweat dripping from his head. He groaned in frustration and jumped off the bed. He barged through the doors of his closet and put on a crimson sweat shirt, black tracksuits on with black trainers and dark sunglasses.

He stomped back out towards his door and marched his way back towards the kitchen. On his way he kept on recollecting on his two-minute nightmare. It had been short and intense; he had felt like his while being was being ripped apart by the screaming of a thousand frightened voices. Feeling the urge to be refreshed, he pushed himself towards the Rec. Room door and walked along towards the kitchen. He stopped slowly outside the fridge and opened the silver plated door. He reached his bare hand inside feeling out for his precious white liquid; milk. He tipped the blue stripped carton to his mouth and sighed inwardly as the cool liquid calmed his body but not his raging mind. His heart was still pounding hard against his rib cage. He had lost her in two minutes, which felt more like two seconds. He could put his life on the line… but could he put his loves?

**For handing you a heart worth breaking**

_She was truly an outsider… and all she craved was for somewhere… she belonged._

Another blind tear trickled down her well-tanned cheek; it dripped down onto her shoulder and continued its journey down her body. Not bothering to wipe them away she drifted over toward her bathroom. She planted her bare feet onto the tiled floor. The cooling sensation radiated through her legs, making her feeling weak in the knees. Gradually, she stripped down and emerged herself into the warm running water that came out of the shower system. She swayed herself leisurely around in her confined space, making sure that the droplets of water made contact with all parts of her body. The humid water drained through her flaming hair, cooling its fiery nature into smooth, wavy locks. Her mind had become a blur compared to the chaotic turmoil it was previously in. His face kept on appearing… and so did hers. An uninvited vision came into her mind. She gasped at the power of it and was blown back to the end of her shower. It left a stinging pain in her upper back as well as her mind. She shook her head violently and jumped out of the shower while reaching for her purple towel with pearly white embroidery. Wrapping it around herself, she breathed heavily.

The image had disturbed her calming shower and calm mind, also sending a thousand buzzing words that made her feel sick to her heart. She zoomed out of the shower as she saw her reflection grin at her maniacally with scars filled with blood on her left cheek. On her way to her closet she blew over a picture frame, which snapped in two length ways. But she didn't worry about that. She quickly put on her underclothes, tight pair of burgundy jeans with a light almost see-through black sparkly mid-drift top with no sleeves or straps. To finish off the outfit, she pulled on a pair of thin black socks and a pair of low heeled boots. She stepped tentatively out towards to middle of her room, her hair still damp and wavy. She levitated of the ground and started to spin quickly, her locks rising in all directions. An object floated off the ground into her soft hands. She stopped spinning as she realised that it was the photo of her and her leader who she happened to be in love with. She had put it in a heart shaped frame, but it had now split down the middle, like she was heart broken… and she was.

**And I've been wrong**

She dropped the photo onto her hurricane shocked bed and made her way out of her bedroom. To refresh her mind, she journeyed towards the Rec. Room, on her way she heard the roof door open and close twice. Thinking it was Robin; she sighed and carried on through the dark halls of the tower. She had to avoid him; even if it did mean only seeing him when they had to go on a mission. She didn't care; if it saved heart break, it would save a lot more. A soft light emitted from the kitchen, while a shadow with a cape blocked some of the lights path. Thinking it was only Raven she walked past the kitchen without looking back. She floated slowly towards the large windows that guarded the Living Room from the outside world. A purple glow seemed to haze the night's sky, making it more spooky than usual. Moaning softly, she started to drum her nails against the glass. She was so tired, but didn't feel like sleeping, it didn't occur to her that the person she was trying to avoid was spying on her every action, while thinking to himself.

The masked titan steadily put his milk carton down. His eyes still transfixed on her beauty. He had never seen her out of uniform before, well, except for the prom that he was forced to go to, but to see her now like this was heaven. Without noticing that he had left the fridge door open, he backed up into in and tripped over; letting out a surprised yelp in the process. The auburn haired titan whipped her head around and scanned her surroundings. Was anybody there? She noticed that there was a carton of milk on the counter. Her eyes lit up in recognition; it belonged to her leader. Without much on her mind, except for the thought that he might be spying on her, she ran. The images of him and her best friend together were becoming unbearable. She soon realised that her pure heart wasn't able to conjure up the feeling of joy she needed to fly. With the bitter taste of doubt in her mouth she sprinted back into the dark hallways, taking random twists and turns. The leader, realising that she was running away, sprang up from his painful stupor and began to chase after her, taking note of all her twist and turns. Her mind had been thrown into chaos. Random disturbing thoughts were plaguing her innocent mind. What was she to do? She couldn't belong here… her heart was breaking. Surely, somewhere she belonged was where her heart wasn't breaking. In the dusk she realised that there was a shadowy door way. Without a moment of through, she lunged through the door, only to be met with an impending painful fall as the ground had left her feet in a steep descent.

**I've been down**

Cautiously, he crept towards the opening and leant against the door way. He shone a flash light down the stairway and saw her moving figure at the bottom. The light illuminated a single tear that was falling down her face. He blinked in shock and ran down the stairs after her. She noticed at shadow being cast and the recent lack of brightness in the area. He was coming after her. Why couldn't he just give up? He's supposed to be sleeping anyway. So was she; but she couldn't sleep, not with all the visions that invaded her personal space. She could sense his cool shadow over her as his footsteps slowed down and grew louder. She felt his covered hand reach out for her shoulder, in a split second she moved from her position, leaving him stunned, and ran over to the other side of the basement. He looked at her, puzzled; she has never behaved like this before. Something was wrong, he could sense it, but he didn't know what. He dropped his hand from its previous point and took six steps towards her. From his point of view, she seemed to tremble at his appearance. Without much warning, an amethyst light radiated throughout the vicinity, blinding them both. After the phase, they both heard a faint crumbling. Two pairs of eyes flittered from one corner to another, trying to locate the source. The masked pair of eyes won that prize; to his relief it was nowhere near him… to his dismay, the source was right above his former love's and was about to crush her un-expectantly. With great speed and determination, he charged towards her, franticly screaming…

"STAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRREE!"

The girl in question 'eeped' as she saw a flash of crimson and black sped towards her and knocked her out of the way.

**Been to the bottom of every bottle**

Coughs echoed throughout the subterranean vault as the couple rose from a rather intimate/awkward position. The Tamaranian girl rose up quickly, while hiding a rebelling blush with deep anger and sorrow. The human adolescent soon rose up as well, while dusting himself off he asked, "Are you alright?" He tried to touch her, but she wouldn't have any of it. So she pushed he away.

"No thanks to you Robin!" she retorted angrily.

"What? I just saved your life! You could have been crushed!" he shouted back.

"Its better to be crushed physically than mentally!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh yes. Act as if you don't know that cause! When you and her are the damn centre!" She walked over a bit, only to trip over a loose boulder. In a split second, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her preventing her fall. Once on her feet, she pushed away his arms and leant against the stone cold wall. "Get away from me!" she growled. Robin walked up to her and trapped her against the cobweb covered wall.

"No! Not until you tell me what's up with you!" he demanded.

"Bite me!" Star hissed as she pushed him away and began to run towards the stairs. Her attempt was unsuccessful as Robin tackled her from the side and landed on top of her. She struggled and squirmed underneath him, but didn't have the strength to fight him.

"Starfire… why won't you talk to me anymore? What did I ever do to you? Is someone after you? Is there something your not telling me? Star, I'm your best friend and you are mine… why can't you just tell me what's bothering you?" These questions left his mouth in a rope so thick that it wrapped Starfire mind and held it captive. A few more tears leaked from her emerald eyes. She choked on a sob and started to hit Robin gently on the chest in a weak protest to let up go. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me Star!" She sighed in semi-defeat…

"I was just reminded… on how I… lost my… parents."

"How did you loose your parents Star? You've never spoken about them before," Robin asked whilst releasing his tough grip on her but not letting her go.

"They were… slaughtered… right in front of my eyes. It has… scared me for life you could say. I did not know what to do, so I stayed frozen… I had no idea what was to befall in my future at that moment… it never crossed my mind. I didn't belong… anywhere."

"You belong here Star… with friends who care about you… you'll never have to feel pain again." Starfire's emerald eyes narrowed with rage. He did know pain… even if he did, she shouldn't have put he through so much.

"And what would you know about pain? You haven't experienced anything of what I have witnessed!" The sudden outburst caused Robin's face to turn red as he lightly slapped her around the face.

"You should get your facts right before you make accusations! I watched my parents die too!" She reached up and touched her cheek gently; the sting of hurt and betrayal was clear on the area and on her face.

"And I think you need to follow your own advice!" she murmured angrily. In her words she flipped Robin over so that he was underneath her. She then screamed at him, "You always take all your anger out on me! Every time I calm you down after battle, you yell at me; and after I did not see Slade, when he was not even present in the first place, you grab me and pinch my arm, leaving a mark! You do not care about me… you only care about your team and how well its doing!" Robin stared wide eyed at her. He had never felt so frightened and insecure in his life. Was this real Starfire? Did he really put her through all of this pain? He had only meant to protect her.

"I- I'm sorry Starfire. I really am. I had no idea my actions affected you in that way. I only meant to protect you!" He replied with an equal tone of voice while he rolled them over so that he was on top.

"Well, a lot of good that did! I swear if I wasn't so-,"

**These five words in my head**

Robin couldn't take anymore. Seeing the love of his life squirm and scream at him with anger. Did he really love her? He took one more look at her luscious lips, silky fiery auburn hair, glistening emerald eyes and the smooth curves that waved throughout her well-tanned body. Of course he loved her! He had loved her from day one. He made his decision and put his lips to hers.

An explosion of positive emotions blasted into her mind as the sensation on her lips escalated through her body, sending shivers up and down her spine. Armies of tingling pricks erupted towards her fingertips. She felt his arms curl around her abdomen and bring her closer.

**Scream, are we having fun yet?**

Instinctively, she pulled her arms up his back and around his neck. She hated to admit it; but it felt good being in his arms, his soft caress sending a silent plea to her, as if saying not to move. For a few moments, she was spell-binded by his kisses and lingering touch. She gasped softly as she felt his tongue beg an entrance at her lips. She obliged without a second thought. The long awaited kiss soon turned into a passionate fiasco, both of them putting in as much as they were taking out. After a few minutes the kiss was still growing strong, but Starfire began to feel half hearted about it. As much as she wanted to enjoy the full extent of the kiss, she couldn't. Her negative conscience wouldn't let her. She had read in books and seen on TV how devious men can be when it came to emotions as strong as love. What if she was the next victim to fall into such a trap? And didn't her 'love' seem to be tempted by her polar opposite?

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

She stopped moving her mouth and pulled away from him, turning her head away so that he couldn't see the tears that threatened to erupt from her bright green eyes. However, they didn't go unnoticed as he wiped them away. "Star?" he whispered. She shook her head violently trying to get _that_ image out of her mind, her attempts failed as she broke down with tears. All the memories that she hated, raided her mind in a torrent of swirls and flashes. "NO!" she creamed as she pushed Robin off her with al the strength that she had left. "I don't belong here," she whispered before sprinting toward the murky stairway and out into the silent city. Robin, who was still recovering from their kiss sat dumbfounded until he heard a door slam. Her words: 'I don't belong here' rang through his mind. He had to find her before she did something she would regret. Without another thought, he dashed out after her.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

* * *

Well, this was… defiantly weird. Nothing more to say… Thanxz for all the reviews.

**solodancer**: Yea, that chapter is kinda confusing, but it does make sense. Thanxz!

**Preventer Cloud**: Thanxz for the ideas. I was going to write the Rob/Star scene next anyway. Glad you like and I hope you like this one.

**Rose**: I'll start breathing anytime now. What makes me puke about fluff… its almost always too sloppy and lovey dovey, God I hate that! I just got over my mock SATS, they sucked! In summer, expect me to update How Can I Trust You a lot! I've got a kick ass idea for that story. Thanxz!

**lil' LIK Star**: Doesn't matter! At least you reviewed! Thanxz!

**GenericX**: (drums fingers) You don't read 'til the end of my other stories? Just kidding, Thanxz, I tried to do a lot of description since I have to write a descriptive piece for school, and I'm defiantly using this! Thanxz again.

Thanxz again to all my reviewers! Couldn't have continued without ya!

Keep it real… keep reviewing…

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
